Room temperature curable compositions containing organopolysiloxanes, organosilicon compounds and titanium compounds are known in the art. For example, organopolysiloxane compositions which are capable of being converted into elastomeric solids in the presence of moisture are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,099. The compositions described in this patent contain a hydroxyl-terminated linear organopolysiloxane liquid, a silicic ester, a titanic ester and if desired, inert fillers and liquid diluents. Also U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,520 discloses a room temperature curable composition containing an alkoxy-terminated organopolysiloxane, a silane crosslinking agent containing at least three Sn-N bonded carboxylic acid amide radicals and a titanium complex which is obtained from the reaction of a titanium alcoholate with a difunctional keto compound. Vulcanizable compositions containing hydroxylated .alpha., .omega.-diorganopolysiloxanes, a crosslinking agent and a catalyst which is obtained from the reaction of a diorganotin dicarboxylate and an orthotitanic ester are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,573. Compositions which are curable in the presence of moisture containing alkoxy-terminated diorganopolysiloxanes and titanium esters as catalysts are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,614.
It has now been found that the compositions described above have a short shelf-life even when kept under substantially anhydrous conditions, and that the longer these compositions are stored, the lower the property profile becomes.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is curable in the presence of ambient moisture. Another object of this invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is storage stable for long periods of time. Still another object of this invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which maintains its property profile even after storage for several months. A further object of this invention is to provide a curable organopolysiloxane composition which is non corrosive. A still further object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing a storage stable organopolysiloxane composition which maintains its property profile when cured in the presence of ambient moisture to form an elastomeric solid.